


Again

by luciferwearsprada



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Modern Era, Post-Canon, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferwearsprada/pseuds/luciferwearsprada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decades after the war against the titans, Ymir and Historia met again. In rainy nights, they see each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight and didn't bother editing, so please excuse the shortness and slight rushedness of it all. I'm considering starting a Reincarnation Series where I focus on the different characters interacting again (whether during or after their meeting) and then eventually all of them hanging out together, but I should really focus on my Ereri fic first (the next chapter is coming out soon, I promise).
> 
> Anways, please enjoy the Yumikuri because lbr, canon lesbian relationships are wonderful.

Rain poured down on the streets. Most people were indoors, afraid of catching a cold. Historia sat on the curb, not minding the puddles surrounding her. It was cold, but she didn't care. She felt the stares of the people inside their warm houses. They were wondering why she allowed herself to get wet. Most of them probably assumed she was homeless.

She wasn't. Historia was waiting, patiently, for someone who would only come in the rain.

Darkness settled over the town like a velvet cloak. Historia was the only one awake and outside. It was only in times like this when her visitor came around. They were someone who hated being seen for various reasons.

The rain stopped falling on the delicate blonde girl. She looked up, into the eyes of another girl, much taller than her. She had dark skin and hair, freckles adoring her nose. A slight grin lay on her lips, like always.

Gracefully, she pulled Historia to her feet. "I missed you, my queen."

Historia smiled gently and reached up to cup Ymir's face. "I missed you too."

"I can't stay long."

"I know."

Ymir had always been this way. For reasons Historia wasn't sure she understood, the taller girl refused to let anyone but her lover see her face.

"You always leave too soon."

"I'm sorry," Ymir said quietly. Her strong arms held Historia tightly, as if she were the most precious thing in the world.

"Why? Why can't you just stay here... meet the others. Meet my family. Frieda would love you." Historia's sky blue eyes were wide with question and curiosity.

Ymir laughed softly, a raspy sound. "I told you about Frieda, right? How back then... back then she was eaten. By Eren's father."

"Yeah, I remember." Historia loved Ymir's stories. Stories of a time, many years ago, when they had first met. Stories of their old selves, how they loved and hated and cried and died - stories Historia knew were memories. Somehow, they had survived and lived on, passing on for generations.

Reincarnation was not something Historia (or her family, for that matter) usually believed in. After strange dreams about giant, man-eating monsters and a civilization within walls, Ymir began appearing.

Historia remembered every last detail of that fateful night. She'd set her alarm clock and was just about to close her eyes, when she noticed a figure outside her window. For some reason, she hadn't been afraid. Not even when the window opened and a tall, tan girl slid into her room.

"Historia Reiss," the stranger had said.

"Ymir," Historia replied.

The smile that she got in return made her heart flutter. "I've found you, my queen."

"You're not losing me this time."

"I'll never lose you again. Not in this lifetime, not in the next."

They stayed in each other's arms until dawn came and Ymir left.

"You've never explained to me why you keep leaving."

Ymir pressed her lips to Historia's forehead. "You're not safe in this part of town, Krista Lenz. You should go home."

"Don't avoid the question."

"Fine." The brunette pulled back and took Historia's hand in her own. Slowly, they began to walk. "I'm not someone you should be seen with. If anyone catches us even looking at each other, we'll have problems."

"But why?"

"Because I'm a criminal, Historia. I've always been and I always will be. Just like you will always be Queen, even though your reign is long over."

"A criminal?" Historia was shocked. "What do you mean? What did you do?"

"To be fair, it was self defense. He attacked me first."

There was silence as the smaller girl realized what this meant. "You murdered someone."

"I murdered many people. In this lifetime, only him."

"I thought... I thought you weren't doing this anymore."

"Love, it's not something I can stop." Ymir looked down at the pavement as they walked. "Just like the others. Eren and Reiner and Berthold and Annie... us shifters. There will always be a part of us yearning for the times when we had absolute power. The times when no one would dare to mess with us because we could transform and eradicate them at any moment."

"The war is long over," Historia whispered. She didn't trust her voice anymore.

"We all carry our scars. You, my love... you're incredibly good at focusing on the positive aspects. Not all of us have your luck."

"So, does... does everyone know? In this town, I mean. Does everyone know you killed someone?" She knew the answer already, but she needed to hear it from Ymir herself.

"Yes."

Historia thought about what this meant for them. If anyone saw her with Ymir, they would immediately assume she was in danger. Hell, if anyone saw Ymir, even by herself, they would call the police.

"Then let's run away."

Ymir's usually calm expression changed to one of utter surprise. "What?!"

"Let's run away," Historia repeated. "Like you did back then with Berthold and Reiner. Let's go somewhere where no one can find us and be happy together. I... I want to be with you. No matter what."

"You can't choose me over the rest of your life, Historia."

"Where do you live right now?"

Ymir hesitated for a few seconds. "I... I met the others. Most of them, at least. The other shifters are all there, along with Mikasa, Armin, Levi... Hanji's there too. I haven't met Jean or Erwin yet, though."

"Then I'm coming with you. I'm Historia Reiss, Krista Lenz, I'm their friend. And I'm their queen."

The familiar grin returned to Ymir's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, my titan shifter."


End file.
